Fighting Leads to What!
by DeElric
Summary: This is how the fight scene between L and Light would have gone if they would have asked a me, a fangirl, to write it. This is just a oneshot. I came up with this this morning when I was watching the remixed version of the fight.


A/N:Ok. This is how the fight scene between L and Light would have gone if they would have asked a me, a fangirl, to write it. This is just a oneshot. I came up with this this morning when I was watching the remixed version of the fight. I may have changed the story a little bit but hey! This is fanfiction for a reason! Reviews are appreciated. Hope you all enjoy!

Light was having a date with Misa and L had been dragged along due to the fact that he was handcuffed to the boy. As their date progressed Light noticed that L had been looking depressed ever since they had found out about Yotsuba. So Light decided to interrupt whatever Misa was saying at the moment and find out what was wrong with him.

"Ryuzaki. What's wrong? You've looked utterly depressed since we got here. Is their something you'd like to talk about?" Ls head snapped up as he stopped playing with the strawberry on his slice of cake.

"Whatever do you mean Yagami-kun? I feel fine." Light was not buying it. He had been chained to this man long enough to read his emotions better than anybody else on the taskforce.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you. Now out with it." L hesitated. He knew Light wasn't stupid. He was the complete opposite and he knew that he wouldn't leave him alone until he had a confession out of him.

"Yes Light something is bothering me. And yes I am depressed." L paused and started playing with the strawberry on his cake again. "I am depressed because my deductions seem to have been wrong about you. I was almost positive you were Kira and it seems that you are not." He stopped playing with his strawberry. "I hoped that Yagami-kun was Kira. I was pretty much sure about it. This is the first time i've ever been wrong about a case. I no longer feel motivated to work." Light just stared at him. L had _wanted _him to beKira? After calling him his first and only friend he had _hoped _that he was Kira? He couldn't believe his ears. Over all this time that he had gotten to know the detective he had actually grown to like him and his odd ways. L had been the one who made him stay up into the early hours of the morning to work on the case and now he's saying that he's lost his _motivation_?He was giving up this easily?

"Ryuzaki... I'm not Kira and never have been but just because you've finally relized this doesn't mean you have to give up on the case entirely. We still have to figure out which one of Yotsubas men is Kira and bring him down. Their's no reason to lose all motivation just because I'm innocent." L looked at him sadly.

"I've just lost my will to work. I'm sure you can figure out whose doing the killings without my help..." L trailed off and Light was getting angrier by the second. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

"So you really did believe I was Kira. And now you're too depressed to work because you were wrong." He got up and stood in front of L. "That really pisses me off!" and without warning Lights hand collided with Ls cheek. Forcing him to fall off the chair where he had been sitting and knocking his cake onto the ground. Misa screamed in fear.

"So that's how you want this to go." and L punched him in the cheek, almost knocking him to the ground but Light had caught himself and threw another punch at L but this time L dodged it and kicked him in the chest throwing Light backwards and L soon following.

Neither of them were too sure on how it had happened but as soon as Light had landed on his back on the sofa L had landed on top of him, mashing their lips together. They had gone from a fist fight to a make out session for dominance with both men forcefully shoving their tounges into the others mouth. They were so wrapped up in their own fight that they could no longer hear anything but the moans and heartbeat of the other. If they could have heard anything else they would have heard Misas screams and her extremely annoying crying. But hey couldn't.

The rest of the taskforce watched the scene unfold in utter amazement before their own eyes hoping that Lights father would not return in time to see the sight before them. But of course things rarely go as you had hoped. Yagami-san walked into the room with a confused look on his face caused by the odd faces of the rest of the team. Without looking at the monitors he walked over to them.

"What's wrong with you guys? You look as though you've seen a..." his words were cut off as he looked at the screen in disbelief. "Wha-What the hell is going on here!?" Matsuda decided to answer.

"Cheif! One second they were in a fist fight and the next... Well... This happened." Yagami-san picked up the phone and quickly called the room.

Light and L had heard the phone ringing but neither wanted to get up because that would mean they would lose the... Battle? Was this still a fight? Neither were sure but they both knew that they didn't want to stop so they ignored the phone. Light had started to move his way on top of L without ever breaking the kiss and pinned him down on to the couch. He did not plan on losing to L in something like this. But their actions were soon brought to a halt when Lights father and Matsuda came up and peeled them off of each other. It had taken them over five minutes to get their mouths apart since when they had started to peel them apart from each other they each grabbed on to the back of each others head and refused to let go. They finally got them completely separated and put them on opposite ends of the couch with Matsuda in between them. The chained boys were still panting from their recent activities and Light father was pissed.

Neither Light nor L had any idea what to say. Neither of them knew why or how exactly it happened. They just knew that it had happened. They gave each other a worried look. Neither knew how they were going to get out of this one...

A/N: Well that was... Odd. This idea just came to me and since I haven't updated my _Bound to You by Love _fic recently(which i'm hoping to do later today)I thought i'd just post this one for now. So I hope you enjoyed this little take on their fight and i'd really like to know what you thought of it so please review!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
